Mirror
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: He knows something's changed and its cause. Something's broken and it'll be him who makes her understand it isn't needed anymore. He knows in his eyes she'll find the perfect reflexion, without barriers n' boundaries she'll feel n' see better through them
1. Reasons and Decisions

Truly summary: He knows something's changed and its cause. Something has broken and it'll be him who makes her understand it isn't needed anymore. He knows that in his eyes she'll find the perfect reflexion, without barriers and boundaries she'll be able to feel and see herself better through them.

This is a Two-Shot. Here I bring the first chapter, I hope you understand, enjoy and comment ... IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO SO!

I know that some parts may be complex or tangled, but I assure you, even if I digress much as I write, everything I write makes sense, regardless that it is not clear.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR STORIES; THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS AND ITS CREATORS.**

I DO THIS JUST FOR FUN AND NOT FOR COMMERCIAL REASONS or something like that ...  
**  
****/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/****  
**

**Chapter 1: Reasons and Decisions**

_Robin's POV_

I missed the normal days, simple and ordinary days, with one-two villains lurking money and gold bullions. I was already comfortable with that monotonous routine; Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting for nonsense stuff, Starfire trying to calm them, and occasionally cooking something to commemorate the end of another dispute, and to mention not her innocent attempts to attach to this planet, I training, researching new and old villains, obsessed with finding out their next moves before they were executed, leaving my life at the indirect service of people who want to destroy the world and everything I've fought for, Raven...Raven, on the other hand, was the real issue of this all. It's strange to admit that such days may be needed. But a change was inevitable, although it was only generated in me, and that the actual causative doesn't notice.

Yes, it was her, in fact it was me. The new eyes with which I had begun to look at her, the way I referred to her, even if it was only in thoughts, the iced coffee cup in my hand near to my mouth, but still full of liquid, due to the excessive time that I had happened eyeing askance at her.

Acting in my logical and accurate detective role, I had deduced that was absurd the possibility that I was falling in love. Because if it was so, should be at least one reason to justify my new feelings for her, in the case there were any. So where it seemed I had already solved the problem, the damn contradiction appeared.

_There were many more reasons than just one._

Starting with a hidden admiration I had for her; she was a heroine, one who did not seek glory or fame, one who wouldn't blink if she had to give her life to allow others enjoy their own. A heroine who shouldn't be it, despite that, she had fought against her own evil and world's. Yes, she was wicked, she had to, but deep down, and ironically, she was the purest goodness and solidarity. She was a demon's daughter and the victim of the consequences which that entailed, –not only the fact of being the earth's destruction, but wanting not to be it–. To prevent the suffering of the people, she had inflicted it to herself. She had been suppressing her emotions until the maximum during her whole lifetime, what kind of childhood may has she had? However, day by day, she sacrificed everything for a world to continue being green, dancing at the birds' and waves' song, walking and stumbling, getting up to look at the blue sky. I would consider impossible that there's even a single person in all the earth that don't admire and value that.

To continue, she was the only person in the group with whom I had understood so well. Of course, they all were great people and heroes, but she was different, she hid behind a mask too, although it wasn't made of fabric. It's for that reason, that only she can understand me better. Sure, Cyborg had hidden as well, but that was past. Of Beast Boy, I kinda doubted that he'd take something serious, although I do not doubt he knows when he must stop laughing. Starfire was just a child in a toy store; everything was so new to her, so fascinating. I don't like the idea of knowing that all I could do would be more than good for her. Besides, she needed someone who was like her, who could be so naive and so strong at the same time, not someone who serves as a guide or salesperson in that store, but someone who was at her side while they roamed it all. And that someone was not me.

Raven, however, could see the flaws and qualities at the same time in a awesome way. We shared the fascination for _work_, but not the obsession. She could easily distinguish between things that were good, and which exceeded the limit. What other way could she save me from myself?

That's the why of another reason, because of the understanding that existed between the two of us; we had become close friends, even before our mental loop. I knew well when something perturbed her, and likewise, she knew well when something was wrong with me. We were the first to get up, while we waited for the others, we had plenty of time to talk. Time which we even shared stuff like books, jokes, opinions, secrets in… Or perhaps time in which I stopped to look at her in detail. How can someone so beautiful be so misunderstood?

How many other reasons can I describe, denying, more and more accurately, with each one my stupid assertion of how absurd would be that I'd be falling in love with her. However, it was, after all, what would make more sense. After deducting this, there was another big question: what to do?

It was possible that I could be rejected, as I could also be corresponded. Perhaps _this_ had been being cultivated in secret for some time; her smiles when she was at my side could state that. But nothing was certain, moreover, I didn't know if it was okay to do something about it either. I feared her rejection, not because she didn't feel the same, but because it was not right. She could use my own repertoire arguments against me, like relations between the group were wrong, which could affect its proper functioning, that we could endanger our lives and those of our colleagues, that what would people say ...

I didn't want to think about it for now. But I was really being attacked by huge desire of going to her room and steal from her thousands of kisses, though one would be enough. Ambitious, right?. It was those kind of outbursts that I had what made me somehow miss those quiet days, days which were full of thoughts and fantasies about her, days when I was with her without blushing, at least, not much. Although it was those outbursts also what made smile at my innocence, what made me feel so good, that reminded me that apart of being a teenager, I'm a person. A person who was in love.

It was clear, no matter how it happened, what consequences would it bring, what things could start to flourish and what others end of wilting, in my mind echoed the words "In love". And it was more than obvious that better days would come, days that had to become quiet and normal, but complex and fascinating as well. Days that I could begin to miss even before living them. Days with her grateful company.

As clear as the above laid happy in my fantasies, there was the fact that it was a future, therefore, it could be modified by present's actions and become into another one, a better one or one we'd not want to live. I mean, if I wanted to be with Raven, Raven would have to want to be with me, which wasn't confirmed yet. And it wouldn't if I did not do something about it.

Behold the new dilemma. I was torn between the choice of telling her fearing that something else than objects and furniture were broken, or shut fearing to drown in frustration due to me.

"I guess I'll have to use all the hope is left to me," I said aloud, trying to cheer me up. I was lying on my bed, embraced by the shadows and lulled by the waves. I had stopped to think back on it, it was inevitable not to, so I preferred to do it where no one noticing that I was away. In the course of my wanderings, I had closed my eyes and focused most of my energy trying to keep them that way.

I opened my eyes suddenly, hearing a distant noise, the sound of something breaking. It sounded like some kind of glass ... I guess they have broken something trying in vain to wash the slab, one of these days we'd have to eat on the hands, I thought.

I stayed quit, expecting if I heard the noise again, but nothing happened. Silence fell again on the Titans Tower, fortunately. With the calm silence of the night, I got my breath and strength to stand up and fix this once and for all. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, I thought, and let out the air again. My blue eyes after the white cloth discovered the darkness of my room again when I opened them. I had all the intention to move, to get out and walk there, but for reasons beyond my knowledge, my body did not react, I was standing still, a few meters from the slide, looking at any particular point. Was I afraid? The great Robin, afraid to face who he'd already realized was his greatest opponent?

Yes, it was difficult.

I blinked excessively, and start breathing again. I turned to look myself in the mirror in a strange impulse; I arranged my hair and dress, smiled nervously at my reflection and finally got out of the small, dark room it had become.

I walked slowly down the short hallway leading to her room, rehearsing what I would say, how I'd do it, assessing her possible answers and my own after hearing hers, setting every detail for a perfect and memorable scene. Too bad that as soon as I read her name on the steel door, I forgot it all only by stop and admire how great it sounded when I read it in my mind.

RAVEN

I lifted my fingers and outlined gently the N at the end, then I closed my hand and knocked her door. Nothing. I frowned and turned to knock once again.

"What?" I heard she asked reluctantly.

"I need to talk to you" I said, but she didn't opened the door.

"I can not. Go" She said once again in her typical monotone voice

"Rae...it's important ..."

Oh, no. I was starting to get nervous. The door slid a bit, revealing her pale face and that beautiful amethyst eye. I opened my mouth to start talking, but as soon as I noticed something about her that was not usual, I kept quiet. And when I spoke again, I did so to ask what happened.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with me, Robin, I'd like to be alone, so please…"

No matter what she might say, I grabbed the door's outside and I opened it completely. With no invitation to pass, I entered into the dark room under the gaze that she now had. I turned to face her eyes with mine, and we lasted a few minutes like that. Then she sighed, she had resigned to force me out of her room, her false gestures didn't work on me anymore.

"Come in" She finally said sarcastically, walking slowly, back to me.

Like any good detective would do, if he couldn't with the subject, he focuses on the environment and analyzes it. I scanned the room with my ayes, and occasionally observed her in the eye, in an inquisitive way, hoping her to decide telling me something, but all I got was that stupid and false coldness. I was sure something was going on, I could see it in her aura, everything she emanated was confusion, frustration, despair, and more. Something I couldn't define too well, it was becoming stronger, being directly responsible for the increase of negative emotions, and ironically becoming more and more distant, which for some strange reason, I was deeply hurt by.* 

This situation was already getting me angry and what infuriated me more was the fact that the apparent confidence that we had wasn't visible in the shadows of her face. Although there was a possibility that it was all because of her damned, typical desires of self-sacrifice, so to speak. Because of that stupid need and relief she felt at hiding, especially from me, transcendental things after the pathetic excuse of wanting to protect us, knowing well that she achieved the opposite effect. Just like now, I had no idea of what might happen, but of how to find it out, and incidentally, to clarify things in my mind.

I sighed, tired of the looks and gestures' game. I approached her and stopped feet away and I cocked my head slightly, to give the emphasis my next question needed. A defiant tone.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I required totally serious, accompanying my voice with my frown.

"What is there to say?" She deftly answered. These, among other things, were what made me love her even more, her great skill. In any case, I also had one; other reason that united us. How similar could we be?

"You might start with telling me what's wrong," I asked softening my voice, focusing it so to my need of letting her know that I cared about her more than she could imagine, and I also needed to help with anything. It worked. Something into the amethyst eyes of such beauty softened as she lowered her head and looked down.

I took it as a signal. Slowly, I turned my gaze around us. There was nothing on the floor, indeed, it was extremely clean. However, I noticed something on the table with the huge mirror next to me. The furniture was distinctly gothic, of a dark wood tone, and with a large ruby stone adorning its highest point. It was full with the basic things, unlike other women, who keep a lot of menjurges, makeup, brushes of every size and color, all kinds of lotions, and so on, stuff and stuff. She didn't need nothing to be beautiful, nothing to attract my attention or any other man's, nothing to dim the moon; when was this one itself which harmoniously bathed her with its rays, nothing to take away any person's breath who look at the brightness of such beautiful precious stones she had by eyes. I shook my head at the fact I had immersed in thoughts I thought I'd never have had for someone; distracting me from the current situation, forgetting the boudoir and the broken hand mirror which was lying on it.

The broken mirror.

I remembered that mirror. Apart from the basic information Cyborg and Beast Boy had given me, was Raven who told me what it was. A portal to her mind, and what it meant. Suddenly everything was making sense, the simple sight deductions swirled in my head and the only way I could get out of doubts and finally know what was going on, was asking her. Although that wasn't the question which the problem was around. The real question, or statement, would open many doors, one that would give more direct access to my feelings for her, and the idea of a future relationship. For now, we should start from the beginning.

"Why is it broken?"

**/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/**

*** 1: **I guess ya'll have already deducted what that mysterious emotion or feeling is. _Oui, chére, it's dat what we feel...  
_  
Although it seems complicated, useless and a waste of time, leaving a review is important, and it takes no more than 30 seconds. This way, if there is something that bothered you or you liked, you can point it out on your comment, giving me advices, suggestions and criticisms as well. It helps me to improve as a writer, and ya'll as readers and critics.

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, READ YOU IN THE SECOND AND LAST CHAPTER, BYE.**


	2. Reflection

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THEIR STORIES, YOU BELONG TO DC COMICS AND ITS CREATORS.****  
****I DO THIS JUST FOR FUN AND NOT FOR COMMERCIAL OR** **SOMETHING LIKE THAT…****  
**_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_- /-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/- _-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_ 

**Chapter 1: Reflection****  
**

It was a simple question, and its response would be supposed to be the same. But on the contrary, everything stopped as my voice did, her eyes fixed on my own –behind the mask– and for a second I felt her hatred for having uncovered her, but only for a second. She was an excellent actress, and certainly one of my favorites. In an instant, her expression and all that it could mean changed drastically, her look was posed at the pieces of that mirror on the floor, and with thoughtfully face and tone she said 

"Maybe the impact was too soft..."

The sarcasm dripped from the sentence while it was completed, and her eyes fixed on mine again, accused me in a way I could find awesome, of making a stupid question. But the problem wasn't the question; it was that she'd do everything possible to evade the answer.

"You know this is important, Raven, and I know you don't want to share it with me... but you have to." I insisted

"I don't have to do anything." She said quickly, looking cocky, just after I finished my sentence. I sighed and went towards her, just to get in return she stepping back a little and frown with a sneer.

"I have no idea of why now you're so interested in the decoration and props of the rooms, but surely I don't care. A broken mirror is no reason to break into my room the way you did, and you know that nobody must never come into my room..." She added with dark and menacing tone, but contrary to her expectations, I could get used very easy and fast to this room.

"It isn't the mirror what worries me; is what it means to you."

"Oh, Robin, thank you, but I'm sure I can settle my hair without it…"

There it was again, her beautiful sarcasm, even though I was getting desperate, I loved the so natural but unexpected way those words passed through her mind and slipped through her mouth with such ease and charm. I couldn't help but smile at it, and at the graciousness that caused to me her apathetic statement about hairstyles. 

"I am relieved a bit by hearing that," _yet you do not need the mirror to glance how you're looking, I could tell you how beautiful you are anytime you want, _I said to myself at the moment I stopped. Causing her to lift her eyebrow and _Oh, heavens, how much I loved her to do it._

If she wanted to play, we'd play until she wanted to. 

The cause of the mirror being broken lost importance and I started to deduct its alleged consequences, realizing that they were the reason for her mood.

"I see you've finished your superficiality period."

I finished, following her game, and looking at her with a smile on my face. I started walking around, staring at her, tilting my head slightly as I detailed her from head to toe; I wanted to make her feel cornered, make her knew that I was observing and analyzing, I wanted to bother her, incite her to speak, let her know that there was no way out and apparently I wasn't achieving. But not everything is as it seems.

"Meanwhile, you're telling me what happened." I ordered with an authoritative tone that characterized me. I stood right behind her, where it was difficult to assure any reaction out of her from, yet not impossible. I could feel her smile with her eyebrows high on her forehead, emphasizing how absurd I sounded ordering her what to do. Yes, it was pathetic; I knew that she'd not do anything unless she wanted to.

"Why should I?" She turned her head slightly to the side, looking down as if the ground was me, giving the illusion of wanting to turn around to talk in front of me and letting the silence drag and become a mockery. I didn't flinch at all at her attitude.

"Because I want," I said with complete safety.

"What happens if I don't?" She finally turned to let her expression challenge me.

"Actually, nothing serious. But I'd have to settle here a few days until you d–" She grinned "Unless you want to live in another dimen–"

"I know you won't." I interrupted her gently. Her expression became inquisitive; she was realizing that this game wouldn't get us anywhere. She'll have to tell me and let off steam. It was the only option, the only way –I had discovered in the last minutes– I could tell her, making it clear enough, how I felt.

"Why are you so sure? You don't know me…"Her expression softened. I knew well that both her question and its response had several meanings, and perhaps I should begin by clarifying each one of them, before clarifying the mirror thing, to remove those absurd ideas of her mind. Or maybe not everything would turn out as I wanted; ultimately, the goal was to _kill two birds with one stone_. It couldn't be that hard.

"Maybe not completely..." I started approaching her loosely, this time she didn't step back, instead she kept her eyes fixed on mine, like analyzing me while I pronounced every word "...but enough to know that you have to free yourself...and I know you know I'll always be here ..."

Still didn't look away, and that is why I realized I had touched a nerve. Perhaps it wasn't the words, or the expression, or the voice tone, maybe she had realized she had to trust me, maybe all of them. Anyway, her mouth opened subtly, gaining momentum to speak. But I felt that for some reason she did not want to, for some reason she didn't want to say it. And I knew that the reason was Blame.

She felt guilty for having broken it. According to her, for having unleashed the demon within.

"You broke it, didn't you?" I asked without thinking. I had to confirm my suspicions. On the other hand, I wanted to establish a conversation that didn't make feel accused, which did not go very well, but I knew she understood my question, that this wasn't about the mirror.

She looked down, embarrassed and ill-tempered with herself, and began to speak. Her words came out very differently than they used to, making her sound somehow broken.

"It was an accident...I did not...no...I should've been more careful... – she rebuked herself.

"With what?" She'd already made it clear that it was she who broke the mirror. The question now was whether it was because of her powers or in her own, in either case, there must be a background reason that had led her to do that, involuntarily or voluntarily.

"As you've just said, Robin, the problem here is not the mirror itself, is what it means to me, and therefore for the whole world..." Her voice was stronger, yes, but she was increasingly dividing more. I understood the different meanings of this situation, that for her there was no truth outside of those ones, and at the same time, she was harming herself by thinking so –Breaking the mirror, the direct connection she had to her mind was broken, which limited even more her control over her emotions. If they were coming out of control, and she couldn't do anything by herself, the only route that connected the people around her with her mind would've been destroyed, and in her words, _so would have hope_.

"You're wrong, Raven, the problem is you," I said in a tougher tone than I thought, "I'm tired of your attitude, yes, it's true, you're a demon! That part of you is powerful and dangerous, so much you could raze this all without even blinking. It's the evil we all have within, is part of what you really are, only part; but you are also human, that's what is really powerful, what completes you and makes you be a person, it's what you are. If you want to be our destruction, you will be, if instead, you want to be _my joy and begin to live_, you will. You, more than anybody should know; is simply mind over matter...You are what you want to be, and do what you want to do." And I didn't even think. I paused for a moment to realize I'd just exploded into a fit of frustration and anger, raising my voice to a point that left clear my mood change. But I never came to shout. I took the chance to detail her expression. Nothing. My words hadn't made a dent in her, I was both fascinated and repudiated at the same time by the vile facility she had to be so indifferent.

"Don't you realize you're being selfish with yourself and with us...with me? ...You're so tied to your fears and concerns that you don't realize and could come to care not about the small but valuable details of life...But I know it's not just that, there's something else... tell me, What are you afraid of?"

This last intervention of mine was much smoother, I don't know what I wanted to achieve with it, because I knew I wouldn't get much, but I felt the need to understand her, or at least let her know that I really wanted to. I wanted to be by her side. That she'd say my name with full assurance that I would come to her call, that it'd be me the only owner of her trust. While a little uncomfortable silence took over us, I shook my head mentally for having immersed in fantasies so corny and sappy as I had just done, but I couldn't help myself.

"Are you listening to yourself? How can you compare this–" She pointed at herself "–with the kind of evil you say everyone has within? Nice words, but that doesn't help solve anything. This goes beyond you liking or not my attitude, this is reality, this is me, and that will not change as much as any of us want it to or more theories you apply...From the details, or lack of them in my life, depend many others" She intervened with her usual emotionless voice. How much I hated that yet love it at the same time!

"You've not answered my questions..." I spoke aloud, although I did for myself

"Listen to me,"- I came closer and our faces were inches away, I lowered my face a little, to face squarely her eyes, and she subtly looked up "I don't care what you say now, I don't care how much you try to deceive us, I'll trust only what you feel..." I figured my proximity affected her in some way by seeing an indecision glow floating into the purple sea that was her eyes and the impression of submissiveness she had now. I heard her sigh.

"You don't understand...it was the portal to my mind, it was the way to _stop me_ if I got out of control ... Do you know what this loss will mean to me now? ... _I_ _don't want to be limited more_…" She whispered with weak voice.

I smiled sadly to myself, I was making progress. That last sentence of hers was very much compared to what I thought she would never say, but it was much more than I thought I could bear.

Yes, it was true, without the mirror, she'd require twice, three times to keep herself in control, to protect us. She would have to live in a perpetual meditation and extreme concentration.

Could it be compared with time I spent in the gym training, or in my room investigating Slade or others? If so, she would need the same thing that was of great help to me. And it was the same that brought me up to her room now, before knowing anything about the damn mirror.

L'amour. And the one I was willing to offer her would be just perfect.

"Yes, I know..." I started, slowly getting closer. "But it was just that, a portal, what really matters is what it leads to and who controls it; It's your mind, Raven, you decide what does or doesn't happen...stop hiding behind volatile and suppositories facts ...You know you can stop with so many limits, you've got power to do it. I don't understand why don't want to..."

"All actions have a reason where they are grown and based in." She said in a vain attempt to answer my previous statement and justify herself. She wanted a reason, and I had several...

"I can give you one," I said as fast as I could. My straight stand could not generate any doubts, even the strength I lift my hands with to slide the piece of cloth from my face wiped out any she could've had. I held the mask in my hand while carefully opened my eyes, and judging by the glint in her own, I assumed she liked what she saw.

Or it may have been the surprise at such an act. And for some reason, ranging from looking at my face being uncovered and totally exposed to invade my privacy, knowing my identity, she looked uncomfortably at the floor.

Getting gently across her sight, I asked her with equal delicacy to look at me, I assured her that there was no problem. When I regained her attention I started to talk.

"They're a mirror," I said, pausing a moment so I'd let her know what I wanted to say "they reflect everything I am, what I know and think, everything I love, so look through them, take a good look, and you'll find everything you need to know..." No matter how melodramatic this could sound; I put my feelings in that sentence, because every word was true, every meaning. They were the portal to my mind and my soul; I wanted to make her understand that my eyes served better than her mirror, my eyes could offer her perfect reflection.

I knew her, I knew what she was and wasn't capable of, I knew how she felt. That I could become almost anything she'd need.

"Put it on, Robin, and get out," she said with disdain but obviously uncomfortable, while preserving her character.

"Look at me, look at me,"- I urged her to pay me attention, "You're who's made me put this behind, I don't wanna hide anything anymore, I want to be me... but I just want to be it with you, because you're who reminded me that there is someone behind the mask ... and I know you also want to get rid of yours..." I realized that I should've been more specific with my feelings.

"I don't use masks," She protested with kind of indifference, obviously fake.

"Oh, no?" I questioned sharply. I shorten the distance between us, without being able to avoid my heavy breathing and notice the fact that tension was taking over her.

"Then answer me," I grabbed her hand with finesse, holding it tightly as I walked further, if I could, and lowered my gaze so both of them, mine and hers, could enable each other "...What do you feel?" I asked finally.

While leaving the chemical act, I noticed with pleasure her breath crashing into my mouth; such was the closeness. It was practically the height differences and a huge willpower that kept our lips from being brought together.

"I can not afford to feel anything," She said reluctantly. And she began to breathe more shallowly, –feeling that only I could perceive– trying vainly to get out of this _mess._

"Lies. Can but not want. It is necessary, you need to allow yourself to feel, I need you to...please..." I almost begged

"What do you feel?" I tried once more, revealing my need of her response. A great need of her response being the same as mine when I ask that question to myself.

"... I don't know," She said helplessly.

"You don't have to know anything, nor have to answer in words...just feel it," I rinsed with extreme softness. I felt a subtle gesture from her; she had nodded her head slightly.

And she closed her eyes hoping doing so would make everything clearer. I felt that our connection was strengthened, and I knew she had as well, I could almost read her emotions, her thoughts, her feelings.

For a moment everything went beyond the dark room, beyond the tower, and beyond the sky. And I saw it all so abstract, but I knew there was our duty to mold it, it was our matter to take up the brush and shape at our will the oil.

_The chemistry between us was in the air._

Chemistry, I thought. It's frustrating to know that love at first is only based and born in chemistry. Only in the beginning. Then again, it's our duty to mold it, to give it sense, give it a meaning that would go further and would cross the boundaries of science.

It was there where I rethought my feelings, at the same time she did in her mind; _the love between us flowed into the air_.

I smiled. I felt what she felt, as I said before it was that what I was going to trust, not her words or her obvious lies; only in what she felt.

And I detailed in her eyes the smile on my face. That was all I needed, she had finally understood, and slowly her eyes would turn into the reflection of mine.

_Both would be the mirror of one another.__  
_

"Can I kiss you?" I asked with a hopeful tone, and looked in her eyes for some sign of approval. Before I could find it again she intervened.

"Why would you want to?"

"Because that's what I feel, isn't it the same you do?"

"What kind of morbid pleasure you find in this joke?" She joked, imitating herself only a few minutes earlier. I discovered then that I loved these sort of games between us. I found that said consent as she lowered her gaze and fixed it on my lips. I could only smile and do the same.

The time it took to reach her mesmerizing thin lips was too long compared to the split second I felt went on while I kissed her mouth with delight. Very reluctantly I away from this dish and, both of us, with eyes still closed and breathing heavily, supported our foreheads in each other's. A comfortable silence invaded us as we recuperated speech and all the senses. It was more than a kiss, it was a seal; we were signing a contract who no one knew where it'd take us to, we only had the promise of _unit_ to find it out.

By now it was more than enough. 

"Robin..." She began after a moment. But there was something that bothered me somehow, and it was the name she used to call me.

It was too common; I was always called that way. Although I don't deny I love the way it slid from her lips to my ears. But I was really curious of how great it would be to hear, in the same way, she calling me by the name which since the beginning has defined me. Who I've been and who I am.

"Say my real name, please..." I asked with obvious need in my whispered voice.

"...Dick" She hesitated for a moment, wondering the reason of my request, but she finally said it when realization hit her mind. 

"Yeah?"

"Do it again." The faint blush I could discern between the darkness in her beautiful pale face made her even more adorable; she looked so good when she did blush. I could definitely get used to this. Without hesitation nor objection, I attacked her lips again. This time I dropped the mask, and took her hand, which I was holding in mine, to the top of my chest. With my other hand, I held her waist, and I drew her even closer to me.

I don't remember how we ended up leaning against the wall and sitting on the carpet. She had her legs straight and her head supported on the steel wall, like if it was a pillow. And I couldn't help myself but smile at her smile. I loved that little curvature of her lips, her eyes bright as we forgot everything and submerged ourselves into a session of constant and revealing looks.

We got out of the dream by hearing the resonant touch in door, and judging by the force of the blow, we deduced it was Cyborg who knocked.

"Hey, Rae, you coming? We're already gonna eat," Victor said, hearing no response, he tried again "Rae…c'mon…or BB's gonna make you eat… that...thing… Ah, by the way, ya know where Rob–" Before he could finish Raven had opened the door completely, which usually she didn't, and she had her face uncovered, without her hood on. "I have an idea of where he may be, I'm going to look for him. I'm coming then." She said

"Okay." With that said, Cyborg was gone. And before Raven'd cross the door with the excuse of going to find me, she gave me a knowing look. I stood, for a few seconds I analyzed what has just happened in recent times and I smiled smugly, after all, it hadn't gone as bad as I'd thought. I could not ask for anything better.

_I found beautiful the way I started thinking in the singular, and ended using an inevitable plural._

I left the room, I went to the roof –where I knew she'd be– and we both headed to the kitchen, where we were awaited by a delicious meal.

Only time would say what would await us later on.

_/_/_/_/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_-/-_/-/-_/-/-_-/-_-/-_-/ -_-/-_-/-_-/-

Ok, you of course have to share with me what you think bout this. So I hope your criticism, suggestions, comments and opinions.  


**THANKS FOR READING AND **_**COMMENTING,**_** BYE.**


End file.
